When a portable terminal is in a sleep mode or lock mode state, in order to wake up the portable terminal, the conventional art has performed the following operations.
First, in a flip type portable terminal, it wakes up when the portable terminal is flipped open or a predefined button of the portable terminal is pressed.
In a slide type portable terminal, it wakes up a cover is slid out or a predefined button of the portable terminal is pressed.
In a bar type portable terminal, it wakes up a hold key is pressed for a predetermined time.
Among these, unlike the flip type or slide type portable terminal, the bar type portable terminal could not intuitively forward its own current state to a user unless the user pressed a hold key.
However, this method has a problem of causing an inconvenience in that a user should directly press and hold a hold key, and also has a problem of not being capable of obtaining a prompt feedback from the portable terminal because the user just cannot use a hot key of the portable terminal.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that this method is in contraposition to reducing the number of buttons.